


Choice

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “You might think it’s odd, and it’s your right to refuse… But after my year here ends, I want to stay.”
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Choice

“You might think it’s odd, and it’s your right to refuse… But after my year here ends, I want to stay.”

Exhale turning into a sigh, you keep your fingers light as they thread through Lucifer’s hair.

“The human realm is a mess, Lucifer,” you hum, eyes trailing over features stripped from the usual pinch of stress clouding them. “I don’t want to go back there.”

Focused filled with tenderness, you release your words into the stream of honesty. “When I picture my future back there, it’s… it’s shrouded with uncertainty and you know much I hate that.”

Chuckling to yourself, you easily picture the fond amusement the comment would prompt on the demon if he was awake.

“I know you don’t like cowardice, and neither do I,” you continue, allowing your thoughts to shape themselves into the quiet of the room, “And maybe this is fleeting. Maybe it will pass and I will want to return and try to make a difference again.”

Inklings of truth play hide and seek between the syllables. “But even if I do, I don’t want to do it on my own.”

Cautiously light, you trace the line of his jaw. “Nights were already lonely before I came here, I don’t want to know how much your absence would worsen it.”

The prospect has soured your mood on multiple occasions, yet don’t let it linger and carry on.

“Wanting to stay here, to put you at the center of my life,” you say after a long look at the sleeping demon, “It’s not an identity crisis or a last resort to hide from the human world.”

Wondering about the true intent behind a wish you witnessed steadily grow into firm determination is something you’ve done enough, and doubts can no longer clog the flow coursing through your heart.

“It’s a decision,” you declare, “From a me who’s already whole and who chooses you.”

Fingertips gentle in the soft strokes they brush along Lucifer’s cheek, you smile at him. “I choose to have you in my life, to have you by my side because you bring me comfort and strength, Lucifer.”

Tempted for a second to wake him so that you may make proper use of the braveness of your tone, you relent to let him sleep and settle for considering this practice.

“With you and your brothers with me the human realm seems tameable,” you murmur, “And my future feels clear, clearer than it has ever been.”

Imagining the fluster the confession might cause on your friends, you faintly chuckle and move to lay on your back next to Lucifer with a small grin.

“I want you to be my home, Lucifer,” you admit to the quiet, “I want us to stand together and face every tomorrow knowing we’ll catch each other if we stumble and when fear creeps in.”

Sighing, you close your eyes and cross your hands on your stomach. “I find solace with you, and call me selfish if you wish, but it feels too good to let it go.”

Faintly huffing, the corners of your mouth quirk up when you add, “I love you more than I fear the world, and I adore you too much to choose a life stripped of your presence.”

Relieved to have at last dusted the weight of your thoughts off your heart, you sit up and exit the room with a content smile.

x

Curious once again, you open your D.D.D. to take another look at the message causing your impromptu trip.

_Meet me at the gazebo by the lake at Diavolo’s castle, my love._

Late afternoon, you miss the hues of an earthly sunset, but another source sparks light in your chest after your eyes land on Lucifer’s figure.

Greeting him with a smile, your brows quirk up with delighted surprise when the demon claims a chaste kiss from you before inviting you to take a seat on the bench.

“What’s going on?” you chuckle because while Lucifer looks serious, there is an odd air to his aura that puzzles you.

“My love,” he starts, and your focus sharpens at his tone, “Lord Diavolo would like to know if you’d be inclined to help with the selection of the next exchange students.”

Not expecting this, you send him a dubious stare. “Why doesn’t he ask me himself?” you retort, too secure in the friendship you now have with Diavolo to find the request natural coming from your partner instead of him.

And Lucifer, who witnessed the development of that relationship first-hand, must have known you’d find it peculiar because a glint of pleased amusement gleams in crimson orbs before he offers you a smile.

“What?” you huff, confused by his reaction despite the fondness faintly etched in his expression. “Less than a year in the Devildom, and you are on friendly terms with its prince himself,” muses the demon, “Do you wonder what you might achieve if you had more time?”

Tilting your head at him, you ignore the ripples the coincidence of topic stirs in your mind. “I only have a year here,” you shrug, heart beating with what-ifs because now would be the perfect time to express what you could until now only find the courage to voice to a sleeping Lucifer.

“What if you had more?”

Startled for a second, you dust off the suspicion that Lucifer read your mind and scan his expression before deciding to be brave. “I want more,” you admit, “But that’s not up to me.”

You feel the weight of his gaze as he listens to your answer, but, swift with his words, he counters, “If it was, would you stay?”

Memories of a one-sided conversation from the night before return to the front of your mind for the second time, and you briefly ponder the odds that Lucifer might have heard some of what you said through his dreams.

“Yes.” Your reply is immediate, and the relief that discreetly blooms on his features is confusing, but you don’t have time to linger on it for he asks, “Why?”

Uncharacteristically forward, the guess you form to explain the subtle impatience of Lucifer’s voice encourages yesterday’s calm confidence to regain its throne over your tone.

“Because I’m happy with you,” you simply state, ready to stop there but something about his eyes pushes you to add more. “I’m in love with you, Lucifer, and your brothers are dear to me now.”

The mention of his siblings sparks a soft glint in the carmine orbs set on you. “So yes, if you left me the choice, I would stay.”

“How long?” he asks, smooth tone too controlled to conceal the hues of expectation coloring his words. “How long would you stay?”

Taking a moment to look at him, you allow the fond smile tickling your lips to bloom as you reply. “The Devildom itself, I don’t know. After all, if I stay, I assume I’d be some sort of ambassador,” you hum, indulging in some light teasing before placing your hand on his. “But with you? As long as my heart beats.”

Boldness bursts in the implied, but Lucifer shuffles in his pocket and your attention is too focused on the gesture to bother wondering what gave your voice so much courage.

“My love,” he says after placing a small black box in the palm of your hand, “I must admit I heard you last night.”

Merely amused by the confession, you let him continue with a faint grin that lets him know you had by now managed to guess that.

Opening the lid with his eyes set on you, the surprise etching on your expression as you face the onyx-colored stone must please him because you catch the hint of a smile after glancing up at him.

“You know me a prideful demon,” he says, and you don’t tame a little laugh that matches endearment in your gazes when they meet. “And as such I cherish my treasures.”

Drops of bashfulness drip onto your features, but Lucifer maintains visual contact with the feather touch of a fingertip under your chin. “You, my love, are the gem I adore most.”

Careful with the item, Lucifer takes the necklace out of the box and keeps it delicately hanging between the two of you.

“I offer you this, MC,” he declares, sounding too solemn to be solely talking about the jewel. “And it is your right to refuse, my love, but if the future you imagine for us is truly what you wish, it will be my honor to catch you when you stumble and shield you from fear.”

Sheepishness spreads at the corners of your mouth at the familiar echo of his words, but as you let your fingers gently graze the stone, you feel calm. “Is that a proposal, Lucifer?” you fondly tease, and he brushes a kiss on your knuckles before shaking his head.

“No, my love,” he replies, and a flash of shy hesitance betrays nervousness on the first syllables of the rest of his answer. “But it is an agreement that one day there will be one.”

Attention drifting to the jewel, you touch once again the stone and a soft gasp follows, prompting him to properly lay the necklace in your palm.

“The stone is imbued with my essence, my love,” he explains as he watches you examine it closer, “Demons are possessive creatures, and this will be my mark. That you are mine, mine to love and protect.”

Nodding, you glance up with a grin. “Sounds like we’re getting even more official,” you chuckle before sobering your tone. “I accept,” you declare, “So long as you bear mine too.”

The amused confusion etching on your expression lingers as you put the jewel back in his hands before guiding them to your neck. “I will proudly wear your mark, Lucifer, I already do with your pact,” you remind as he leans in to gently attach the item.

“Condition granted,” he hums with a small smile, and the tickle of his breath against your cheek makes the embers of your love sizzle with delight, one that spreads to your tongue when his lips find yours to seal an agreement you had so far only dared entertain in daydreams.

Cool skin under your fingertips after you cup his face, you gently stroke his cheek and your heart swells with affection when he nuzzles your palm.

“Thank you for choosing me, my love,” he murmurs, eyes gleaming with subtle awe as they set on the stone nestled under your collarbones, now token of a promise to face the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> MC gets Lucifer a ring and they match like the power couple they are (here's [what the jewels look like)](https://twitter.com/_moon_iv/status/1347926859871367170?s=20)  
>   
> 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭 & 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘫𝘪 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 ➳♡ ᵀᵞ  
>   
> 📍 [𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> 𝒟.


End file.
